


Keep Me

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel wonders why Erestor has remained unwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me

"Why are you unwed?"

Erestor lifted his dazed eyes to the sapphire gaze that regarded him with affection. "Why are you unwed?" he shot back.

"Because the one I love does not return that love, and so I live in hopeless need." Glorfindel smiled as he sipped his wine. "Now, why have you not found a mate?"

He turned to the empty bottle; Erestor knew he was drunk. It was not something that could be missed -- his eyes refused to focus and his head swam with images and fragmented thoughts as he mused over Glorfindel's question. "You would not understand my reasons," he mumbled as he reached for the third bottle, uncorking it with a bit of trouble, but still able to pour the wine without spilling any.

Glorfindel's smile never wavered. "Try me."

Erestor drank half his glass, the heady, fragrant liquid leaving a path of fire from his lips to his belly. He didn't like this conversation, but the combination of wine and exhaustion had loosened his tongue. "I want to be had," he said simply, offering no more explanation.

"Had? You merely desire physical fulfilment?"

The darkling Elf rolled his eyes, then wish he hadn't as dizziness washed over him. When the sensation had passed, and he could again focus on the reborn Elf, he sighed. "Over my many years, I have been sought after, Glorfindel. I have been desired and wanted and chased. I do not want such things. I need to be _had_. Want is fleeting. Desire dies when the seed is spent. No one has ever wanted to have me, to keep me, and so I remain without."

Glorfindel tilted his head, his smile gone, replaced by a gentle frown. "I find that hard to believe. No one has ever wanted to keep you?"

"No one."

"Perhaps you have overlooked someone."

Erestor shook his head, staring with distracted interest at the wine he was swirling in his cup. "I do not believe so."

"You want someone to keep you, to have you?" Glorfindel nodded to himself. "Would you like to know about the one I love?" he asked as he stood up from his chair and joined Erestor on the divan near the windows.

"Why would I want to know about her?" Erestor mumbled bitterly. He did not want to hear about how Glorfindel pined, how he offered someone what he himself so desperately wanted, and how it was rejected!

Glorfindel shrugged. "I am not sure, but I thought I would share something so personal with you since you have done so with me." He let his head fall back, and closed his eyes; Erestor was certain he was picturing the fair maiden he had given his heart to.

"I will start with skin. Skin the colour of moonlight. Milky, pale, like warmed cream from the kitchen. It is soft, supple under my hands, but it is not often I am given opportunity to savour the feel of flesh." A smile tugged at Glorfindel's lips, and Erestor found himself sitting forward, listening to his friend intently. "Lips that remind me of the rose petals in the Lady's garden; pale pink and silken buds that beg to be kissed. A nose that is long, narrow, proud and unapologetic in its harshness, much like the sharp cheekbones that flank it -- giving a slight arrogance to mellow the sweetness of skin and lips.

"But it is the eyes that captured me. They stole my soul and my heart as surely as any night-thief. Ringed with dark, thick lashes that hide the depths of their charge. Eyes more like the stormy sky above the sea, grey and green, flecked with lightning... eyes that see everything and nothing. All of this perfection is framed by hair as smooth as satin, as black as pitch, but that shimmers as it moves, as it caresses back, buttocks and thighs." Glorfindel's words trailed off, and silence fell around the couple like a comfortable, heated blanket.

"What of the body?" Was that his voice? Erestor could not believe the rawness in his words, an edge of lustful need made sharper by all the wine he had consumed.

Glorfindel's blond lashes fluttered before they parted, showing eyes turned cobalt with intense love and arousal. "The body? The body is graceful, like a dancer, but deadly in its abilities. Tall and lithe, agile and fell. With knives, sword, staff, or bow, the body is balanced, capable and a worthy opponent."

Erestor blinked a few times, his cup forgotten and the ache in his heart acute. "Do you only view the body with a warrior's eye?"

"Oh, no. I view the body with a lover's eye. Nipples that are rosy, peeked and begging for me to taste them. Sparse hair that teases me, begs me to lightly run my hands over curves and planes, angles and valleys, to discover all the body holds." Glorfindel shifted, inadvertently drawing Erestor's eyes to his lap. Yes, Glorfindel viewed this elleth with a lover's eye, and the bulge in his trousers proved that. (female Elf)

"Have you told her what you have told me?" Erestor asked, moving closer to Glorfindel's warm body.

Glorfindel was smirking. There was no other word for the expression on the Elda's face. "I just did."

Erestor stared at Glorfindel, the words not making much sense to his alcohol hazed brain. "Before you came to my rooms?" he asked slowly.

"No. _Just_ now, my astute friend."

Suddenly, Erestor realized whom it was he had just described. He felt the heat of his blush creep up his neck and over his face. Glorfindel continued to gaze at him, sincerity radiating from his eyes and his very being. Yes, it had been Erestor Glorfindel described, and though the Noldo would disagree on many of the points, he chose to bite his tongue. Instead, he dropped his eyes and stared at his hands, which had begun to tremble. Whatever drunkenness he had suffered from had been swept aside by Glorfindel's honest confession.

The blond was very close, his sweet breath ghosting over Erestor's flushed skin. He closed his eyes, tears stinging, dancing on the edge of his lashes and threatening to spill when Glorfindel spoke again.

"I would keep you, Erestor, for all my days. You are cunning in the council room, frightening on the battle field, and so very kind behind closed doors." The gentle touch of Glorfindel's fingers on the top of his head was his undoing. Two tears fell, fat droplets that landed on the suede of Glorfindel's thigh, darkening the fabric. "Do not weep!" the Elda insisted quietly. "Why do you weep, Erestor? I offer you my heart, offer to have you if you will have me. Does this not please you?"

The finger under his chin forced him to meet Glorfindel's eyes. Two more tears fell, ran down his cheeks in slow, hot lines. "Please me?" he echoed dazedly.

Glorfindel nodded. "Yes. Does my love not please you?"

"You love me?"

"Yes, you oaf," Glorfindel teased, chuckling as he brushed away the tears.

"You are my friend."

"Aye, I am. I wish to be more, though. I would like to wake next to you each morning, lay with you every night. I want to hold you when you hurt, laugh with you when you are happy." Glorfindel's thumb rubbed the apple of his cheek, an intimate, tender gesture that warmed Erestor.

Erestor let out a shaky breath. "You want to keep me? Even after the seed is spent?"

Now it was Glorfindel's turn to blush lightly. "I have wanted to keep without spending any seed, and I will continue to love you without sharing your body. That is not what is important to me."

"I know," Erestor admitted. He could not deny the honesty in Glorfindel's words, his thoughts and aura. Erestor felt the tension drain from his muscles, and a smile spread over his face. "I wish to go to bed."

Glorfindel nodded, even though his shoulders slumped a bit when Erestor did not respond to his words. He stood up, placing his cup on a side table. "I will see you in the morning, meldir," he said as he reached for his cloak.

Erestor was on his feet in a flash. "You are leaving?"

"You said you wanted to go to bed--"

"Did I say alone?" Erestor asked as he plucked Glorfindel's cloak from his hands. "Come to bed with me, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel stared down into Erestor's face. "Are you certain?"

Erestor laughed, a deep rumble in his chest. "No. But I do know you love me, and that I love you. It is a good place to begin."

Clothes were languidly slipped from bodies, and hushed tones soothed trembling limbs. Their first kiss was tentative, a press of lips as one bore the other to the mattress. Dark covered light, tongues mingled, and Erestor whimpered as Glorfindel ran his hands lightly over his back, experimentally cupped his buttocks.

He was already painfully erect, his sex rubbing slickly against Glorfindel's hip. His heart swelled as their positions reversed, Glorfindel hovering above his flushed, quivering body. Glorfindel's kisses were tender, never demanding, and Erestor realized he could spend an eternity sharing kisses with the Balrog-slayer. With Glorfindel's hands buried in the tangled mass of his hair, mouth hot on his throat, Erestor allowed his eyes to close and mind to surrender to the Elda.

Lips travelled along pink flesh, damp with perspiration, and somewhere Erestor heard a desperate moan. _His_ moan! Glorfindel suckled at his nipple, laving it with almost obsessive affection, and Erestor squirmed under the blond's considerable bulk. "Glorfindel!" he gasped as one nipple was abandoned and the other was latched onto with fervour. "I do not think I can last long." He could hear the frenzied quality his voice had taken on, and the gleam in Glorfindel's eyes as he looked up at him from his position at Erestor's nipple told him that the Elda had heard the tone, too.

"Do you wish to wed me?" Glorfindel whispered, his words almost lost in Erestor's agonized whimper.

"Wed you?"

"Aye."

Erestor blinked, trying to clear the haze from his vision. Was Glorfindel proposing? Yes, he was. Erestor shook his head. "Not yet."

Glorfindel's smile was sweet, and he bent his head to kiss down Erestor's chest, along his belly. "Then we will do this a bit differently," he murmured as he lapped at Erestor's navel. Glorfindel spoke softly and smoothly, his breath tickling the dark curls around the root of his hard desire. "Turn over, my quiet Councilor."

A furious blush coloured Erestor's cheeks as he shifted on the bed, raising himself up on hands and knees.

"No, lay flat. Yes. Like that." Glorfindel's tongue made one long stroke from the base of the crevice in Erestor's backside to the small of his back, wetting the flesh. He then lay over the slighter Elf, his shaft pressing against the slickened skin. Glorfindel moaned deep in his throat, a sound Erestor both felt and heard. Then, the Elda began to rock.

There was not much friction against Erestor's swollen shaft, and he whined with frustration into the pillow. Glorfindel moved against him, the length of rigid flesh easily sliding along the muscles of his buttocks. The sensation was maddening, the blunt head occasionally dipping between the cheeks to press against his opening. Press, but nothing more. His own sex throbbed with every heartbeat, reminded him of his unspent desires, and lust quickly ate at his reason.

Glorfindel's golden hair teased Erestor's shoulders, the crisp scent of the Elda's recently washed locks wafting into his face with each thrust forward. He cried out when Glorfindel bent his head and latched onto his throat, nipping and suckling at the pale skin usually hidden under dark tresses. Erestor swore that he would find his release in that perfect moment, the sucking, the thrusting, and the sheer sensuality of their coupling.

That release never came, though, and the well of pleasure within him only continued to build until Erestor thought he would burst.

He moaned and writhed under Glorfindel, the golden Elf's breath hitching in his ear. The movements became more erratic, the breathing harsh, and Erestor felt that hot shaft swell against his backside. Glorfindel's mouth was pressed to his temple, a hand holding the Elda up while the other was tangled in Erestor's hair. "Erestor," he panted again and again, a mantra that made Erestor's heart flutter and a smile grace his lips.

One more powerful push of those hips and the top portion of Erestor's buttocks were covered in pale, milky fluid. The broad warrior rolled aside, the cool air shocking Erestor's wet, hot skin. He tried to suppress the shiver, but once begun, he couldn't stop it.

"It seems I have left a mess behind," Glorfindel chuckled, his voice gruff from use.

Erestor trembled, but not from the cold. "I do not care if I am covered in mud and grass, Glorfindel." He tried to roll onto his back, heedless of the sticky seed smeared over his flesh, but Glorfindel's strong arm stopped him.

"You will ruin the sheets," Glorfindel warned before bending to the round globes of Erestor's backside.

He could not believe Glorfindel was doing this! He stifled a yelp as the long, wet tongue lapped at the cooling seed. "By the Valar!" he hissed and was rewarded with a soft laugh.

"Now roll over," the Elda instructed after he had cleaned his own essence from his new lover's back.

Gingerly, Erestor complied, his sex jutting from his body like an obscene tribute to the sated Elf. Clear fluid steadily leaked from the dark slit, the fat head shiny with need. Glorfindel leaned over, his tongue snaking out to gather several of the pearly droplets from the taut pillar. Erestor moaned wantonly, squirming to bring more contact to his aching shaft.

Glorfindel spared Erestor a feral, wicked smile before opening his mouth wide and sliding down the sticky length.

The sudden moist heat ripped a shrill cry from Erestor's throat as his back bowed, thrusting his shaft deep into Glorfindel's welcoming throat. All that mattered to Erestor's lust-addled brain was that tightness, the sensation of his sex being milked each time Glorfindel swallowed around his flesh. He was allowed to set the pace, plunging into that dark, wet passage eagerly, his release a bright point on the horizon behind his closed eyes.

Erestor's eyes squeezed shut as he held his breath, sound drowning in the sound of his heart. His sac drew up tight and the tingle was deep in his belly -- completion was a breath away.

"Glorfindel!" he shouted, the tone almost surprised at the intensity of his release. Erestor spent his seed in the depths of Glorfindel's throat, the Elda greedily drinking all that his body could offer.

He fell back against the mattress, damp with sweat and his limbs heavy in the wake of his orgasm. Erestor watched through his lashes as Glorfindel drew the quilt up over their bodies, nestling his body next to Erestor's with ease.

The combination of too much wine and such an intense climax forced Erestor toward sleep before he wanted to. He had things he needed to say to Glorfindel -- questions, answers he needed...

But, wrapped in the golden Elf's embrace, his body still quivering from their lovemaking, Erestor found sleep far more appealing.

"I love you, Erestor," were the last words he heard before dreams and darkness pulled him under. "And I will keep you forever."

The End


End file.
